Snowday
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Snowdays can be fun for children because we get out of school, but what do LoZ characters do on these wonderful days? The question is answered inside!  Enjoy and be thankful for beautiful weather.
1. Link and Zelda

**We had two snow days in a row, and I got to thinking, _what would snow days be like for the LoZ characters_? Well, too much thought turned into a multi-chapter story. Enjoy! ^^  


* * *

**

**Link and Zelda**

Link awoke from his nightly slumber. A bright light from outside had woken him up. He thought to himself, _what gives? It's too early for it to be so bright! _At least the sun was shining instead of some dark ominous sign or something like that, so Link was grateful for the beautiful day. The hero yawned, climbed out of his bed, and walked to the window. He opened his sapphire eyes and saw something wonderful. It was truly a sight to see on this wondrous day. White, fluffy perfection was piled on the ground. It covered the tops of trees and even the roof of their house. More fell from the sky as well. A wide grin spread on Link's face. It was snowing! He let out a glad yell and ran to get dressed. Snow days meant a day off. No villain would give up a day like this to relax. Link grabbed a sleigh, said goodbye to his grandfather, and ran off to the castle to get Zelda.

Zelda, meanwhile, was already up and aware of the snow. She stood on her balcony with her hand out to catch the soft, frozen delight. She smiled at the touch. It made her relax and not worry about being kidnapped by Ganon, not that she wasn't on guard. She had a taser in her other hand just in case. Zelda looked around to make sure no one was looking. When the coast was clear, she stuck out her tongue to catch the falling flakes. It tasted bland, but for some reason she found it enjoyable. Then out of nowhere,

"Hey Zelda!" Link climbed onto the balcony. Zelda screamed and put her taser up to Link filling him with 1,000 bolts. The hero fell to the ground twitching. Zelda put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh! Link! I'm sorry! I thought you were Ganon or Vaati or some other villain!" She helped Link up. He smiled at her.

"It's okay. I'm sort of used to the taser now."

Both he and Zelda exchanged a nervous smile, but then Link remembered why he had come in the first place.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go sledding with me or something." Link said.

Zelda looked up in thought. She didn't really have anything else to do, she supposed. She looked at Link with a smile on her face.

"Sure! Let's go!"

The hero and princess left via the balcony. They ran through the snow towards Hyrule field where the snowy hills were high and perfect. When they arrived, it looked like they were the only ones who wanted to sled. Both shrugged and began their sledding. Sometimes, they would race. Of course Zelda would win because she cheated. Link would be winning, but then Zelda would scream loudly causing Link to turn around. Then, because of his lack of awareness to his surroundings, he would veer into a tree or rock, and Zelda would sled to victory with a laugh. Link got his revenge though. He hid behind a tree and waited for Princess Zelda to come near his hiding place.

"Link? Where'd you go?" She would say, but she would cackle, "Don't be a sore loser!"

Link jumped from out of the tree and threw a snowball right at Zelda's face. She fell down from the force of it (snowballs have force? O_o). Link laughed away at the princess. Princess Zelda wiped the snow from her face.

"So that's how you wanna play?" Zelda tightened her fist around a lump of snow. Link continued to laugh unaware of the now hostile princess. Zelda threw the snowball right into Link's open mouth. He choked on the frost and looked at Zelda. He panicked seeing she had a deadly expression.

"Oh sh-" He took off in the opposite direction. Zelda ran after him throwing snowball after snowball at the hero's back. Luckily, Link was agile so dodging the little balls of snow was no problem. Link decided to fight back. He scooped up some snow just as he ducked behind a large pile of snow. Link stayed hidden listening to Zelda's oncoming footsteps. Link smiled to himself. Boy was she going to get it, he chuckled. He was about to throw the snowball, when out of nowhere, a snowball smashed onto his head. He looked up to see Zelda laughing at him from atop the pile of snow. Link shoved his snowball on her head in return. Instead of overreacting, Zelda laughed. They laughed together, a rich, hearty sound. Zelda wiped a tear form her eye.

"Come on, Link, let's go get some hot chocolate. My treat." She smiled at him.

"Great! I want those little marshmallows on mine!" he beamed. He and Zelda shared another laugh. They walked together back towards the town. Hyrule Field showed the remains of their fun-filled time. The hills were all marked by the sled tracks, not to mention the dips in the ground where Link had fallen due to Zelda's dirty tricks. Snowball lumps lay on the snow where Zelda had assaulted him with the balls of doom. But in the remains, they left one more thing. Nothing you could see or touch. It was a strong bond of friendship imprinted everywhere in the grand field.


	2. Vaati and Dark Link

**The Second chapter!  
**

**Oh, and not to nag or anything, but I love that you guys fav my stuff but if you could comment, that would be great. i want to know what you think of my story and ways I could fix it and stuff. Anyhoooooo...****Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Vaati and Dark Link**

Vaati walked through the halls of his grand castle, eyes closed, holding himself above all others with his incredibly egotistical sense of pride. What a wonderful day to be Vaati. Wait, everyday was a wonderful day to be Vaati. Vaati smiled arrogantly. He walked down the halls until he reached his throne room. Surprisingly Dark Link wasn't in here. This is where he usually was sitting on Vaati's throne. What gives? It must be some kind of trick. Vaati looked around to make sure Dark wasn't hiding anywhere so that he could scare him. Vaati remembered the last time that had happened and shuddered. He ignored it and was thankful for the quiet. Vaati plopped down on his cushiony throne. Now to think of a plan to destroy Hyrule. Vaati rested his chin on his hand to better his thinking process. It must have been a slow day. He couldn't think of a single thing. He sighed and eventually gave up. He needed a day off anyway. That's right, a day off. Vaati sunk deeper into his throne in order to relax. Relaxation was short lived.

"!" someone yelled at the top of their lungs. One of Vaati's prized stained glass windows cracked. Vaati gasped. Then he clenched his teeth. The only person who could have done that was…

"HEY! VAATI! COME TO THE WINDOW!"

Dark Link. Vaati was losing his patience with the lazy motherfucker. Regardless, Vaati went over to the window and opened it. A cool wind blew in making the Wind Mage shudder. Lord of Wind, nothing! Vaati hated the cold! He backed away from the window shivering. Dark Link laughed form below.

"DUDE! LOOK AT THE SNOW!"

"Is that the only reason you called me?" Vaati struggled to keep his temper under control.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Dark yelled. "DID YOU SEE THE SNOW?"

"YES I SEE THE GOD DAMNED SNOW! IS THAT ALL YOU FUCKING WANTED!"

"No need to yell…" Dark crossed his arms. Vaati had to take deep breaths to calm himself down. That and call a minion in and kill it. Dark called again,

"Come out and play, Vaati!"

"Oh, hell no." The Wind Mage made a face. Dark jumped onto the wall, climbed up an ivory branch all the way to Vaati's balcony.

"Come on! It'll be fun." Dark smiled. Vaati crossed his arms.

"I hate the cold."

Dark snickered at the statement. Vaati raised a brow at the shadow.

"I'm sorry, but are you laughing at me?" Vaati asked. Dark nodded enthusiastically.

"Big, bad Wind Mage is scared of al little cold air, awww." He burst out laughing. Vaati strolled over to the balcny, placed his hand on Dark's forehead, and pushed him. Dark landed with a thud. He looked up to see Vaati close the window. Dark sneered. No one ignored him…or pushed him out of a window for that matter. Whether he liked it or not, Vaati was going to come out of that castle and get a mouthful of snow. Dark smiled a truly evil smile. All he needed was a well thought out plan. He cackled.

Inside, Vaati sipped on a cup of hot chocolate with miniature marshmallows. He smiled dreamily. The marshmallows made the drink really special, that and the whipped cream with a light sprinkle of cinnamon. Vaati took another sip. He put the cup down when he heard muffled sounds outside of his door. His smile dropped into a hard.

"God dammit Dark…" He muttered. He got up from his comfy throne, hot chocolate still in hand, and went to the door. He opened it. Three of his minions lay on the ground unconscious. Their breathing was basically just a bunch of loud snorts. Vaati walked over the guards into the middle of the hall. He dropped his ceramic drinking glass to the floor. The whole left side of his hallway was covered in blood, and there was a blood trail. Vaati didn't know whether to be shocked at the mess or be damn pissed off at Dark Link. Fuck it.

"DARK LINK! I AM GOING OT MURDER YOU!" He yelled loudly.

Dark stuck his hand into a bowl he had filled with blood and splattered it onto the golden wall. He shuddered. _Whoa, that's some killer intent, _he thought. No matter, it would be him who laughed last. He continued the trail.

Vaati followed the trail, killing any minion who may have crossed his path. His steps started to actually make dents in the floor. His light purple face was bright red with a burning hate for Dark Link. His hand was constantly covered in fire. When he found Dark Link, first he was going to punch him right in the face, then he was going to break his spine, rip his organs to shreds, and burn him into a crisp. This was the last straw! Vaati couldn't take him and his shenanigans any longer! He came to the last of the blood trail. Vaati paused. His anger faded away quickly. In front of him was the front door, the door that would lead him outside into the bitter, freezing cold of winter. Be brave Vaati. Winter ain't got nothing on you. He took a deep breath. He opened the door. The wind rushed at him immediately. Vaati shivered; however, he walked outside. His feet crunched in the snow and froze his toes. Vaati didn't know how much more of this he could take, and he had only taken about three steps.

"Dark Link, you better come out before I get really mad." He threatened. Dark Link came out from around the corner with his hands up.

"Alright, I give." He said. Vaati walked towards him, fist ready. Dark waited with a blank face. Vaati stood across from him in the perfect hitting distance.

"You had this coming ever since you started bumming at my place." Vaati informed him. He surrounded his fist with lightning and prepared to hit. A grin broke out over Dark's face. Vaati froze.

"NOW!" He yelled. Vaati looked up. Several of Dark's clones opened one of the stained glass windows. They pushed over a huge, black cauldron filled with snow onto Vaati while others popped out from the snow throwing snowballs at him. In a matter of seconds, Vaati was covered with the cold stuff. Dark tilted his head waiting. Vaati's head popped out of the mass. He was shivering horribly. He glared at Dark who only smiled. Two of Vaati's minions ran out of the building and helped their master out of the snow pile, a bit fearful for their lives, but Vaati didn't get mad. He _was _going to yell, but only a sneeze came out. He blinked. What the hell? He sneezed again and he sniffed. Dark started laughing all over again.

"Look! He caught a cold!" he bent over in laughter. Vaati's red eyes blazed as best they could in his sick condition.

"I-I'll k-k-k-kill y-y-you…ACHOO!" Vaati leaned his head back with a groan. The minions took him inside. Dark called his clones back. He stuck his tongue out and caught a snowflake. The shadow smiled evilly. Victory was sweet.


	3. Ganon and

**The Third chapter!  
**

**I honestly did not know how to do this one, so I thought back to Twilight Princess and Oh My God, I just had to do this. XD**

**Sorry it's so short though...I wanted something that was simple yet funny. Please Comment :)**

**

* * *

**

**Ganon and Zant**

The evil sorcerer stood outside of his monotone castle to observe the snow falling from the sky and covering the ground. He sneered at it. What a waste. A snow day was, like, his archenemy. No villain could attack on a snow day. It wasn't a law or anything, but every villain treated it like one. Ganon leaned up against the castle wall and sighed. He had had the most awesome plan to take over the world too. He would forget it by tomorrow, and he was too lazy to write it down. Oh, what a world he lived in. There was only thing that could make this whole snow day thing worse.

"Mah Lord!" A high-pitched echoing voice howled.

Ganon put his hand over his face. And that was the one thing that could make it worse…Zant fell from a black, dimensional rip in the sky, landing on his feet perfectly. He did a perfect twirl into a twist that should have broken his spine. His smile was so cute, but Ganon wasn't that kind of guy so found it to be extremely annoying. Zant untwisted himself and bounded over towards Ganon.

"Mah Lord? Why are you in such a bad mood, eh?" The Twili pondered. "Did you maybe break a limb? Nope. Do you have gas? Maybe?"

Ganon clenched his teeth. They started to crack from the pressure. Zant spun so that he was on the other side of Ganon. His face became sly.

"Oh, I know now. No wonder you wanted to keep it secret."

Ganon moved his hand slightly. Did he understand his pain? Maybe the Twilit idiot wasn't so bad after all.

"Nabooru dumped you didn't she?" Zant blurt out. Ganon's hand dropped to his side. His teeth cracked down to the gums. Zant jumped around howling excitedly.

"I was right! She gave you the ol' ONE TWO! KAPOW! Right?" Zant laughed. Ganon pinched the bridge of his nose. Zant stopped in front of his face.

"Or did she rip away your manhood?" Zant asked. Ganon's fist acted on its own then. The Twili went face down into the snow. Ganon put his fist down and looked at Zant. His leg was twitching. With a shake of his head, Ganon went inside of his castle. _Fuck Snow Days_, he thought.


	4. Linebeck, Ciela, and Lil Link

**The Fourth chapter!  
**

**I was so into the beginning, but then my craziness took over and turned this into crap .  
**

**Sorry it's so long and stupeeeed...FAIL on my part. Sorry peoples.**

**Still won't mind a comment :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Linebeck, Ciela, and Lil' Link with special guest appearance from Gleeok!  
**

The great captain's theme song when he turned around looking like a finely sculpted bishie that had been carved by the Goddesses themselves and dropped to the earth to bless everyone with his great looks. The Great Captain Linebeck! The handsome devil looked on each side of him. Goblins on the left! Goblins on the right! Pirates behind and giant, mutant birds above! It looked as if Grand Ol' Linebeck was caught, but the captain was called great and fearless for nothing. He whipped out his sword and fought through the crowd of goblins with great vigor and valor. One fell down! Then another! And another! Amazing Captain Linebeck was the best when it came to sword fighting! He reached the ship's cannon and aimed it at the pirate ship. With one shot, the ship drowned, but the cannonball rebounded and hit the evil birds above knocking them into the sea. The Talented Linebeck looked around at the defeated enemies around him with his famous, dashing smile. At that moment, Jolene ran out from under the ship and jumped into the Captain's arms. 'Oh Linebeck,' she sighed, 'you're so smart and brave and muscular. Kiss me!' And then the two sailed off into the beautiful sunset.

"That was a load of bull shit." Little Link said. The three travelers were gathered on the deck of Linebeck's ship. It was snowing and the ocean had somehow managed to ice over completely trapping them in the middle of the ocean.

"Yeah, Linebeck, that was serious crap…" Ciela floated next to the boy's head. Linebeck stumbled backwards on the ship's deck dramatically.

"I'm hurt! No matter. Not everyone can take in the awesomeness that is Linebeck." The captain struck his famous pose. Both little Link and Ciela made unimpressed faces at Linebeck.

"I'm sure no one would like that story…" Ciela groaned. Linebeck grabbed his chest where his heart was, the first stab of his pride.

"I think Jolene would murder you for the last part." Little Link rolled his eyes. "I mean, she hates your guts, and when I say hate, I mean she literally wants to chop you up into little bits and throw you to sharks."

Linebeck sank to the floor and lay down like he was dead. Little Link and Ciela looked at each other and back to Linebeck.

"Um….are you okay, Linebeck?" They asked.

"No, you killed me. My pride's been shot and my heart roasted on a spit."

"Another good example of what Jolene would do to you," Lil' Link smiled. Linebeck groaned and put his head back down on the deck. Lil' Link chuckled to himself. Ciela flew near Linebeck.

"C'mon Linebeck. You aren't completely useless…I mean, you did, um, do that thing, at that place, remember?"

"No…" Linebeck groaned into the deck. Ciela flew back towards Lil' Link. Now what do they do? Not only were the stuck in the middle of the ocean because of the stupid weather, but now their captain was depressed. Lil' Link got an idea. He ran inside of the boat. Ciela watched him go, confused. Lil' Link returned with fishing rods. Ciela looked at Lil' Link.

"What are you-?"

"Linebeck! Get up! I bet ice fishing will cheer you up!" Lil' Link tapped the captain with the rod. Linebeck rolled onto his back.

"I suppose…"

They went to the railing on the boat and cast their lines, but Lil' Link forgot how boring fishing could be. He banged his head gently against the cold, red rails waiting for a bite. Linebeck leaned against the rail. The gentle, frosty, sea breeze actually made him feel better. Nothing could make this moment better, he smiled. Then, his rod moved.

"Oh! I've got a bite!" Linebeck grabbed the rod and pulled. His breath whooshed out of him. This must have been a _huge_ fish! Lil' Link rushed over to help the captain when he started to lean over the railing. They both pulled as hard as they could, but it didn't seem to be enough. Linebeck and Lil' link started to walk backwards slowly trying to get the huge fish. It probably wasn't the smartest, and they'll probably wished they left it alone. Out of the water, the great dragon Gleeok surfaced. The hook had caught on the Ice Head's tongue. The dragon roared viciously at the travelers. Linebeck froze in fear. It didn't take him to recover though.

"Take care of it kid! I'll be your, uh, back up!" He ran into the boat and peered outside of the window. Lil' Link looked back at him.

"Thanks a bunch…" Lil' Link rolled his eyes. He looked at Gleeok and noticed the Fire dragon was nowhere in sight. There was no time to worry about that. The Ice dragon snapped at Lil' Link; he rolled out of the way and pulled out his clawshot, grabbed the dragon's tongue with it and sliced with his sword. The dragon roared loudly. The Fire dragon came from under the water lifting its head sullenly. It roared at its brother and snapped at it. The Ice dragon recoiled with a roar of its own. Lil' Link looked at it curiously. What was going on? The Fire dragon prepared to scorch its brother, but only smoke came out. The Ice dragon screeched at him. It was laughing. Lil' Link slumped. Eh? Ciela flew up to him.

"I think they're arguing."

"I can see that."

"The Fire dragon hates this season…"

"That I didn't know. Maybe if we help him, they'll leave."

"Help Gleeok?" Ciela shrieked, "Are you mad?"

"I'm tired of these dragons." Lil' Link sighed. He walked into the boat. This time he brought with him four lit torches. The Fire dragon saw the flame. He lowered his head immediately roaring gently. Lil' Link pat his nose.

"There, there…now open wide." Lil' Link tossed the torches in his mouth. The Fire dragon raised his head and spewed fire at his brother. The Ice dragon roared at Lil' Link, but the Fire dragon forced them to leave them alone. Lil' Link and Ciela sat down and sighed.

"Geez. Even on a snow day, we don't get any rest."

"Yeah, but it was boring until that happened." Ciela said. Lil' Link perked up.

"You're right. Maybe we should attract more monsters."

"NO!" Linebeck appeared by Lil' Link. He smiled at Linebeck.

"Alright, then maybe you should tell another one of your stories."

"But, Link, you know-" Ciela warned. Lil' Link shut her up and snickered.

"Ahem, so Jolene stared lovingly into the Dashing Captain Linebeck's eyes…"

"WHAT!"

Linebeck paused. He turned around to see Jolene climbing aboard their ship. Behind her in the water, or rather on the ice, were her footprints. Had she walked all this way to find him! Jolene grabbed him by his collar.

"What was that story you were telling them!" She snarled. Linebeck held his hands up.

"It's just fiction!"

"Fiction this!"

Lil' Link laid down on the deck with his hands behind his head. He sighed peacefully. Best snow day ever. Linebeck's tortured screams told him that he agreed. Lil' Link and Ciela laughed.

* * *

**I may continue this...except for one small problem.**

**Who should I do next!**

**Give me a suggestion, and I'll do it no matter who it is. ;)  
**


	5. Saria, Link, and Navi

**The Fifth chapter!  
**

**I think this was a fun chapter to write.  
**

**It's pretty ling because I was just so into it!**

**I mean, it was really fun to write and I hope you enjoy it!  
**

**Still won't mind a comment :D  
**

**

* * *

**

** Saria, Link, and Navi**

The Kokiri children were astounded by the white stuff that feel from the sky and packed on the ground making everything it touched white. The children had just woke up and were about to visit the Great Deku tree, but they noticed this white stuff. What is it? That was the thought on everyone's mind. No one left their house, only squashing their faces against the cool glass of the windows to get a good look at the stuff. Then, Mido burst out from his house, stomping out into the stuff. He shivered once but didn't let it faze him. He looked around once, twice. There didn't appear to be anything wrong with it.

"It's all clear!" He yelled out. Immediately, the Kokiri ran out of their houses to play in the stuff, but returned to their homes to acquire some accessories to keep them warm.

The children quickly learned to make snowballs and pelt each other with them. Included in the fray was Saria who was able to dodge any snowball coming her way. She scooped another up and threw it right in Mido's face. She laughed at him mockingly. Another came from behind her; she kicked snow in his face thwarting the sneak attack. The children cheered for Saria. The green haired Kokiri took a bow. She smiled at them all.

"Hey? Where's Link?" She asked.

"We haven't seen him," One child answered.

Saria scowled. Knowing that lazy bum, he was still in his bed. Saria shook her head, heading in the direction of Link's house.

Link, was in fact, still in his bed snoring away the fun winter day. He did have to add another cover earlier because of the chill coming in from his window, but he was fine now so slept comfortably. Navi the fairy let Link sleep. She floated around the room being as quiet as she could. She flew over Link's head to get a look out the window at the white stuff. She turned to inform Link but remembered that he wanted to sleep. She hesitantly kept her mouth shut and returned to her previous location in the middle of the room floating about. It was so quiet besides the faint yells and cheers of the kids outside. Navi sighed. Why did Link have to be the only one who wanted to sleep through this day? It didn't make the slightest bit of sense to her. The silence returned when suddenly, Navi could hear someone coming up the ladder. Uh-oh. That could only be…the door slammed open.

"LINK!" Saria yelled. Link jumped up in his bed looking around frantically for some kind of danger. He raised a brow. Everything looked fine. His eyes stopped on Saria's angry face. Without a word, he slunk into his covers to hide himself. Saria pulled him out of the bed, but Link grabbed onto the edge of it.

"Link! White stuff outside! You're missing it!" Saria yanked Link's legs.

"No! I want to sleep!" He protested. "Stop pulling my legs!"

"I'll stop pulling when you get your butt out of this bed!"

"Never!"

Navi watched from the middle of the room. Link really wanted to sleep if he was rejecting even Saria right now, and she really wanted him to play since she was trying to pull his legs off. Saria's fairy hovered near the girl's head saying encouraging things that could get her to pull stronger. Navi flew down to Link's head. He looked at her with pleading, blue eyes.

"Help Navi! She's gone crazy!"

"Actually, I think you should go with her." Navi said.

"Why?"

"You spent all day yesterday sleeping."

"HA!" Saria yelled. She pulled Link away from the bed with one, last forceful yank. They both crashed onto the ground, a reverberating echo sounding through the tree. Saria and Link both blinked. Link's eyes found their way to Saria.

"Okay, I guess I'll go with you." He said calmly.

"Great! We're having a big snowball battle! You can be on my team."

So, they went outside where the battle was still raging fiercely. The only difference was each side now had a tall, sturdy fort to call their own. Saria looked at the impressive craftsmanship of her team's fort. She smiled and nodded at it. One of the Kokiri came up and saluted her.

"Saria, Mido's team is making a strong advance for the fort. We can't stop them!"

"Push them back! Send some of our stronger people to the front line, put some ace shots in the fort to drive them back further, Link and me will duck around back towards their fort." Saria commanded.

Link and Navi were amazed at the leadership skills of Saria. Link wondered if he had leadership skills. His thought was interrupted by Saria. She asked him and Navi to join her on the quest of epicness. Link laughed but agreed. Navi agreed too. They set out ducking behind a stone wall. Navi warned them of any incoming enemies with her loud call, "_Hey!_"

Link was as good in a snowball fight as he was fighting an actual battle. Saria smiled at how much Link had grown up. The stone wall was about to run out, and they were in enemy territory. Navi, low on the ground, flew ahead of them. An ambush was waiting just in case someone had sneaked around the stone wall. Mido, Saria reluctantly admitted, was a good leader. Link nodded half-heartedly. He looked around at ways to escape the ambush waiting. He poked Saria.

"What if we go around the house?" He pointed at the house next to them. It was about three steps away, but the position would give them away. They would need a distraction. Both Link and Saria faced Navi with expectant glances. Navi sighed. She flew out into the open yelling about how Link was making his way through the battle field to seize the fort. The ambush party ignored her comments and threw snowballs at her giving Link and Saria the opening they needed to dash to the building. Navi flew away from the ambush party, her blue attire soaked. She flew the long way around back to where Saria and Zelda were making a pile of snowballs. Navi perched on Link's shoulder.

"Navi, thanks for the opening." Link smiled.

"Whatever, you owe me a new dress…" the fairy frowned.

"We'll get you a million dresses after we win this battle!" Saria snickered while making more and more snowballs. She wiped her brow. There must have been at least one hundred snowballs there! Saria picked two up and stuffed more in her pockets.

"Let's get dangerous." She said. She turned the corner and threw snowballs at the ambush party. Link was right behind her and Navi behind him. The ambush party tried to recoil, but Link and Saria were all over the place. They never reached to the ground for snowballs. Somehow, they just kept pulling them out of their pockets. Navi warned them when they were going to throw. She knew where it would land too! It was amazing! The ambush party eventually retreated. Link and Saria nodded at each other and continued the advance while everyone else was busy with the front attack. Saria put her hand onto the fort that would soon be theirs. Link smiled at her.

"Just a little further Saria!"

"Yeah!"

"H-hey!" Navi yelled.

A snowball came from the right just whent hey were about to enter the snow fort. Link yelped when it hit his side.

"I've been hit!" He said.

"Link no!" Saria wiped the snow off of him. Navi floated nearby.

"Link yes!" Mido jumped out from behind a snowy bush holding a snowball in each hand. "Now it's your turn Saria, and when I take you out, this game will be over!"

Saria looked from Mido to Link. Link looked at Saria.

"Get the fort," he said to her, "I'll keep him busy."

"But Link-!"

"A foot soldier can be hit many times, but a leader can only be hit once. Those are the rules, right?"

Saria nodded and went into the fort. Link blocked the snowball Mido threw towards her with his body. Mido scowled at the blonde.

"You're gonna get it!" Mido charged for Link. He tackled Link to the ground where they started to wrestle. Navi yelled help to Link.

Saria took out yet another guard in the big fort. She looked around for another flight of stairs. She walked carefully on the ice-made stairs that led up to the very top. She had to admit, this was a very nice fort. Taking it would be a great pleasure to her, she smiled.

Link crawled away from Mido, but the bigger boy grabbed his ankle and brought him back despite Navi yelling at him about how he cheated. Link, however, was prepared and slammed a snowball onto his face causing him to let go, but Mido grabbed Link's arms.

"Let go of me!" Link yelled. Navi nodded furiously.

"Go back to your house Loser!"

"Never!"

"Then suffer!" Mido dropped Link and body slammed him.

Saria finally reached the top of the fort. Both of Mido's henchman were there looking at the fights below. Neither was aware of Saria presence. She looked left and right for the fort's flag. It was on the right close to the edge of the fort.

Saria would have to be careful to avoid being hit. She was about to take the first step towards the flag when she heard Link shout from below. Mido wasn't playing fair! Saria bet. She wouldn't either then. Saria sneaked behind the two boys, peering in between them to get a better look at Mido and Link wrestling on the ground below. She looked at the two boys.

"Who's winning?"

"Mido!" They both said. They looked at each other with a pause, and then at Saria. "HEY!" that was all they could say before Saria sent them over the edge. Mido stood over Link with his hand raised to punch him. Navi saw the two boys falling for them. She whispered it to Link.

"Uh, Mido? You should watch out!" he warned.

"Don't try to distract me!" Mido yelled at him. He was about punch, Link moved, and the two Kokiri fell right on top of Mido pinning him down. Link and Navi smiled at the orange-haired boy.

"I told you!" He said, running for Saria.

Saria wiped her hands off as she walked over to the flag. She pulled at the flag to dislodge it, but it didn't budge. She went to inspect the problem. They had sealed it in ice! No fair!

Link reached the top of the fort. He saw Saria pulling at the flag to get it loose. Link frowned. They must have put it in ice. There must have been another way. Link looked up at the orange flag flapping in the wind. He smiled.

"Saria! Give me the flag!"

"Huh?" She looked at him. She saw the look on his face. He had an idea. Saria handed him the flag when he was next to her. Link put a foot on the fort's upper edge; Saria panicked.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Probably something stupid," He answered.

"Be careful!" Navi said worriedly.

From this new height, Link was able to reach the orange flag, untie it, and tie on their own green flag. Saria jumped for joy. Link smiled at his friend, almost slipping off of the roof. Saria helped him down, and they both went to the front of the fort with Navi floating overhead.

"We have Won!" They yelled. All of the Kokiri looked towards them. Saria's team cheered for her and Link. They had done well! They had been brave and amazing! They had won the game for them! The cheering continued. Saria and Link looked at each other.

"I couldn't have done it without you two." Saria smiled.

Link and Navi looked at each other smugly.

"We know."

They all laughed about the snow battle, even the losing team laughed. For the rest of the day, they celebrated with some food, fun, and games. It was undoubtedly the best day they had ever had. Ever.


	6. Skull Kid and Anju

**The Sixth chapter!  
**

**I think this was a fun/hard chapter to write.  
**

**It's pretty long because I was a bit lost after awhile!**

**I mean, I still liked writing it, and I hope that it's not too sappy for you.**

**I'm not sure why it came out sappy, maybe cuz it's Skull Kid...But I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Still won't mind a comment :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Skull Kid, Anju**

It was a bright but foggy day in Termina this morning. Such weather was strange for the usually sunny town. The air was so cold, the Terminans were forced to bundle up in clothes they had stored away from long ago. Most of it was in serious need of refitting. But, even though the weather outside was wintry, life went on in the mirror-town.

Outside of town, however, a little Ogre known to the town folk as the Skull Kid huddled inside of his overgrown log for some kind of warmth. He shook each time wind blew through his log. Seeing he might as well be outside, Skull Kid crawled outside into the cold air. A tremor went up his spine causing him to shake harder. The Skull Kid was like no other creature you had seen before. He had a body that appeared to be made of tree branches, on his face was a duck bill that served as his nose and mouth, and his eyes glowed mysteriously. His clothes were just as strange as he was. He wore an oranges short-sleeved shirt and shorts. With it, he wore strange wristbands and ankle bracelets made of what seemed to be some kind of strange grass. Skull Kid exhaled an icy breath; his breath came out as a cold fog. It startled him.

"What was that?" He inquired. He blew more fog out until it became enjoyable. He made the fog and danced around in it. He even forgot how cold he was, either that or he became too numb to feel anything. Anyway, Skull Kid danced around taking delight in his frozen breath, and then..

"Skull Kid!" a fairy surrounded in bright, yellow light flew up to him, "What are you doing outside? We told you to wait!"

"I'm sorry Tatl, but it was so cold, I just decided to come out here."

"Well, Tael and I brought you some breakfast. Tael! Hurry up!"

Another fairy surrounded by dark light flew towards them. He was being weighed down by a sack of food. Skull Kid met his friend to take the food from him. Once the sack was relieved from him, Tael breathed relief. Skull Kid split the portions fairly between them all, and they all ate the food together. Skull Kid pat his stomach enthusiastically.

"Hey! Let's go into town! I'm sure this cold is making everyone miserable, so let's go cheer them up!" he cheered.

The three of them rushed into town to unleash some well-needed pranks onto the townsfolk. After all, pranking was a specialty of the Skull Kid, and he was willing to share his skills with others to make them happy. So, Skull Kid did what he came to do. His first prank would be simple and quick because he was so cold. Skull Kid came across some painters who were repainting one of the townsfolk's homes. He became immediately fascinated with the paint.

"Tatl, Tael, come here." Skull Kid whispered. The two fairies came to his side at once. Skull Kid smiled at them, grabbed one of the buckets of paint, and showed it to Tatl.

"Let's set this up on that door." Skull Kid put the paint on the edge of the door once Tatl and Tael propped it open. They all backed off and waited. Finally someone came to the door. It was someone big and fat. He opened the door and was surprised by a paint can jamming itself on his head. The red paint spilled from the can onto his shirt. Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael laughed heartily at the man's "happiness."

"Skull Kid! If you did this, I'll GET you!" The man yelled stumbling around with the paint can. Skull Kid took the chance to take the man's scarf and tightened it around his own neck. Yay! Warmth for him. This could be his price for making the world happy.

His pranks continued all that day. Each better than the last, and all ending with the payment of something warm. It was maybe one of Skull Kid's best ideas ever. Then, he came across the head builder in the town dressed in a warm Bubblecoat and pants and boots watching over the other builders making winter repairs, as in blocking up cracks in buildings that cold air could get into. Skull Kid moved in for a closer look when he heard the head builder start to speak to one of the passing villagers.

"Yeah, it's going to get much worse, 14 inches of snow and harsh winds, that's what I heard. We'll all have to stay inside." The head builder sighed.

"Sounds like a blizzard to me, you should hurry and get you and your men home." The other man nodded.

"I know, but we've got to proof all of these houses, especially since a whole bunch of people are missing their scarves, coats, and gloves now."

Skull Kid put his head down behind the counter he was hiding at. Was he doing wrong by taking everyone's stuff? But how could he? He was just accepting payment for spreading his happiness to everyone. Thanks to him, one man had his head warm in a paint bucket, the inn keeper had more natural odors in his rooms, the diner had healthier snacks even if they were pretty bitter, and he had done a lot more nice stuff too! Skull Kid looked at all of the warm stuff he had gathered. Tatl and Tael were resting on it.

"Do we have to return them?" Tael asked. Skull Kid adjusted the hat on his head. He didn't know how to answer. If a blizzard was coming, people didn't really need all of this stuff. They had houses. Tatl sighed.

"Maybe we should return it…and clean everything."

"What!" Skull Kid and Tael exclaimed. Tatl flew up into the air giving them both a stern look.

"We have to do it! Then maybe people won't be as mad at us when we return their stuff." Tatl yelled quietly as not to attract to much attention. Skull Kid and Tael mulled it over. It only took one hard look from Tatl to make them agree.

So, then, Skull Kid and his friends went to the different houses and business with apologies, cleaning, and clothing to give to the people. Everything was the same at every house and business, they all shouted at Skull Kid about how bad he is and how he needs to grow up. They all snatched their clothes away from him, commenting that they would have to wash them ten times to get the ogre stench out.

Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael left the town, dejected and miserable, went back to their freezing cold log to wait for the blizzard that would most certainly end their lives. They could make the trip to Hyrule through the forest but the trip could be just as fatal.

Anju watched Skull Kid leave town from her shop's window. She had seen how the last person had treated him, and she was sure it hadn't been much different at the other places. Oh, what could she do? That poor boy would surely die if he stayed in the cold. Anju looked towards the stairs that led to the old room Link used to use when he was trapped here. Perhaps she could house him. Anju put on her warm, winter coat and went outside to stop Skull Kid.

"Skull Kid!" She called.

"O-oh, hi Miss Anju." Skull Kid wiped his eyes.

"Pretty chilly out, hm?" She looked Skull Kid over and saw he was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Poor, poor Skull Kid, he doesn't even have any clothing for this type of weather. She hid the sadness on her face.

"So, uh, I noticed you were going back home?" Anju cleared her throat, "You know there's a blizzard coming, so I thought you might like to stay with us, Kafei and I."

"No thank you. I don't want anyone harassing you because I'm at your house." Skull kid bowed appropriately and went on his way. Anju was shocked that he would refuse her offer. No, it wasn't the rejection, it was how he said it, it was a rehearsed answer. Anju bit her lip. Something had to be done about this. Skull Kid was just as much Termian as the rest of them!

Skull Kid settled into his log with Tatl and Tael cuddled under either of his arms. It was already starting to snow pretty hard. The harsh winds blew into the log freezing them with each rough push. Already, they started to shake. Their backs were cold up against the freezing log. If this kept up, death would take them before the real blizzard even started.

Back in the town, Anju was out and about in the snow and wind going from door to door to tell everyone of Skull Kid out in the forest caught in the blizzard. No one paid any attention to her, though they were hesitant when shutting the door in her face. Anju walked away from yet another house unsuccessful in her charity. She covered her mouth when a fit of coughs caught her by surprise. Immediately one of the doors opened.

"Anju, why are you outside now? You'll catch your death out here!" A woman said.

"No, I fear another young boy could die in this weather." Anju said between coughs.

"What? What boy?"

"Skull Kid living out in the woods!"

"Him? Oh, Anju, you had me worried!"

"How can you be so cruel? That boy is a living thing with feelings and a precious life!"

"Anju, that little Ogre isn't good for anything. Now, come inside."

"I will not!" Anju pulled away from the woman. The woman kept trying to persuade Anju inside, but she refused. More people started to come outside to convince Anju to come inside, but every time one of them refused Skull Kid, she refused them. Soon enough Kafei came outside and tried to get her to come in. When he learned of what she was doing, he joined her in trying to raise support for Skull Kid. The people's arguments gradually wavered with each passing moment. Both Anju and Kafei were getting the symptoms of a flu, yet they wouldn't go inside.

"We'll go inside of our home, once you all help us find Skull Kid and apologize to him." They both explained again.

The people had no other choice. They all went out into the forest bundled up. Anju and Kafei led the party holding torches high. Anju had brought another coat with her. The people searched, they called Skull Kid and his friends' name, and they shouted apologies. Skull Kid didn't say a word, and how could they expect them to? They all yelled at him earlier just because he was trying to be warm. Now that they were actually trying to help him, the way they treated Skull Kid seemed wrong. The search became more spread out and frantic when finally Kafei came on something.

"Hey, over here! It looks like an overgrown log!" Kafei called. Anju ran over as fast as she could, covering her mouth to cough.

"That's where he lives! Kafei, look at all of the snow! Help me dig him out!" Anju got on her knees and started to move snow out of the way. It was hard when the snow was falling faster and faster, beating against her already numb skin. Kafei called everyone over to where they were. Together, the townsfolk dug into the snow with their hands and shovels until they finally found Skull Kid curled tightly into a ball. Underneath him, were his two fairy friends shivering but conscious. Anju put her hands up to them.

"Tatl? Tael? Are you alright?"

"M-miss A-A-Anj-ju, th-th snow collapsed into the l-log, and Sk-Skull Kid c-c-covered us!" Tatl explained.

"Y-you have t-to s-save him!" Tael begged. Anju tucked both fairies into her coat at the expense of her own body heat. They were both really cold, a chill went through Anju's body.

"Kafei, cover Skull Kid with this coat."

Kafei put wrapped the coat securely over Skull Kid. The townsfolk led them back into town, each one making sure Skull Kid was okay since they had learned their lesson about mistreating people. Anju assured each of them he would be fine once he was warmed up.

In the morning, Skull Kid found himself wrapped in a warm, fleece blanket sitting in front of a fireplace with his friends laying in his lap. He looked around. The building had a lot of knick knacks on wooden shelves and in glass cases. It looked a lot like that one shop that Miss Anju was in charge of. Skull Kid put some thought into it.

"Skull Kid? Are you alright?"

"Miss Anju? Yes, I'm fine. Am I in town?"

"Yes, we found you frozen outside."

"We?" Skull Kid asked. Who else would want to help him? Miss Anju went to the door and put her hand on the knob.

"Some people wanted to say something to you." Miss Anju opened up the door. All of the townsfolk poured into the shop, surrounding Skull Kid. A number of them held gifts and warm clothes in their hands. All of them apologized to Skull Kid and the way they treated him, even more amazing, they all asked him how he was doing. They were actually worried about him. It brought tears to his eyes, but he was too happy to cry. In fact he was laughing. Others may recall last night as one of the worst storms in Termina, but Skull Kid would remember it as the night everyone finally accepted him.

* * *

**There's a "blizzard" over here right now so there's some explanation... ^^;**

**Thanks for reading. Please Comment!  
**


End file.
